


the start of something new

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: "Tell me, Will," Hannibal said, "have you ever considered other methods of relaxation?"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Kudos: 56





	the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> #Kinktober day three, public, featuring classroom sex!

"Will?"

Will startled into awareness to find Hannibal standing before him, his coat folded over his arm. Hannibal smiled. "I have a 24 hour cancellation policy," he said.

Will groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his curls. "I didn't mean to stand you up like that. I was working and then I lost track of time. Do you check on all your patients like this, Doctor Lecter?"

Hannibal's lips pursed, and Will could tell he was trying not to smile. "While you are not technically my patient, I must admit I do not," he said, "you are special in every respect, Will."

Will felt his face flush at the praise and cleared his throat. "I don't think I'm up to talking today… I wouldn't be good company after this." He gestured at his classroom desk, covered with crime scene photos, bloody and brutal.

Hannibal moved to Will's side of the desk and surveyed the scene dispassionately. "I disagree," he said quietly, "but I can see why you have bad dreams."

Will snorted, putting his face in his hands. "Yeah," he agreed, "most nights I'm lucky if I can pass out with the help of generous amounts of whiskey. I cope. Some days it's all I can do."

Will felt Hannibal's hand settle on his shoulder and startled at the unexpected touch, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. Hannibal's hand was warm and his touch was firm, and Will let himself sink back into it.

"Tell me, Will," Hannibal said, "have you ever considered other methods of relaxation?"

Will looked up at Hannibal, at the elegant curve of his nose and the slant of his cheekbones. "Like what?" he asked.

Hannibal met his gaze then, and it was as though a veil was drawn back, and suddenly Will could really see what lay beneath. Will felt his breath catch at the look in Hannibal's eyes, one of pure lust and desire.

"Like this," Hannibal said, slowly trailing his hand down Will's chest, and when Will didn't object, kneeling beside him to cup his cock through his pants.

Will inhaled sharply, his eyelids fluttering shut at Hannibal's touch. "Just what the doctor ordered?" he said, already a little breathless, already wanting more.

Hannibal hummed in response, coaxing him to full hardness with practiced ease. He bent to mouth at Will's erection through his jeans, and Will let out a strangled moan, his hands tightening on his chair. Hannibal looked up at him with a teasing smirk on his lips. "This doctor believes in alternative methods of relaxation," he said, "if you would allow me, I would be more than happy to demonstrate."

Will laughed, he couldn't help it. "You do realize anyone could walk by and see us," he said, nodding towards the open classroom door.

Hannibal raised a brow. 

"Problem?" he asked, and his tone might be teasing, bit Will sensed that he would take anything Will said now to heart. If Will told him to stop, Hannibal would step away without question and they would settle back into their old ways.

The thing was, Will didn't want to settle. He reached out hesitantly to caress Hannibal's face, his heart stuttering when Hannibal leaned into the touch. It had been so long since Will had had this level of trust or intimacy with anyone, and if Hannibal was offering, knowing full well who Will was… yeah, he wanted it.

"No," Will said, "no problem."

Hannibal smiled. He shifted to kneel between Will's knees and unzipped Will's jeans. Will drew out his cock, already hard and leaking, and Hannibal leaned forward to suck the head into his mouth. Hannibal took the base of Will's cock in hand and swallowed him down as far as he could, and Will arched back against the chair, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck, Hannibal," he said, and suddenly Hannibal's gaze was on his, sharp and bright. "Don't hold back," Hannibal told him, "I want to hear you." 

He took one of Will's hands in his and placed it on his head. "You can be as rough as you like. I don't mind. In fact, I relish it."

Will tightened his fingers in Hannibal's hair in response and Hannibal's eyes slipped closed. He took Will's cock back in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, and Will closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. Time seemed meaningless like this. Nothing mattered but the slick sounds of Hannibal's mouth on his cock and the feel of his hair between Will's fingers as Will tightened his grip and moaned.

He felt as though he were shaking apart, his thighs trembling in anticipation, his skin hot and flushed all over. His breath came in short gasps, and he couldn't help thrusting into Hannibal's mouth, desperate for release.

"Hannibal, please," he begged, and Hannibal looked up at him, flattening his tongue against Will's sensitive slit.

A few more seconds and Will gasped Hannibal's name in warning. Hannibal held his gaze and stayed right where he was, his eyes dark with purpose. Will came down Hannibal's throat with a strangled shout and Hannibal took all that he could. Will could see that Hannibal had drawn out his own cock and was jerking himself off, and Hannibal came seconds later, spilling over his hand, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Next time," Will said, his voice hoarse, "next time I want to do that you."

Hannibal looked up at him and smiled. Too late, Will realized he had just implied there would be a next time, but before he could flush in embarrassment, Hannibal pulled him down for a kiss, wet and messy, his lips slick and used.

"Next time," Hannibal said, "we will do whatever you wish."

***

E N D

***


End file.
